


Different Perspectives

by cinderace



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gay, M/M, NSFW chapters come later on, Not Right Away, alternative universe, but all chapters that contain mentions of this have a tw, ed mention tw, just descriptions of past struggles, maybe idk im very gay, mlm, none of these occur in writing, self harm mention tw, slow burn?, trans headcanon, trans!komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderace/pseuds/cinderace
Summary: Nagito’s outlook on life has never been particularly positive. He tends to go with the flow, never getting too excited over anything. However, his new schoolmate gives him a feeling he’d never felt before; hope.(This story takes place in a regular, plain world AU. This story also contains mentions and hints to self harm and eating disorders. Please take care of yourself and head the warnings at the beginnings of each chapter that mentions these)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of self harm scars and hints towards an eating disorder. Reader discretion is advised.

“I would like for the class to welcome our newest student! Please, introduce yourself.” 

Nagito stood at the front of the classroom, his head down and his hands clenched in fists. He glanced up and scanned the room. He hated the eyes that were glued to him. Luckily, some students were on their phones, and others were staring out the windows, but it was still enough eyes on him to make him uncomfortable. He didn’t show much emotion on his face, though. The boy sighed softly. 

“My name is Nagito Komaeda. I recently moved here with my family.” He kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

“Why don’t you tell us a bit more about yourself? Your hobbies, interests, anything.” Nagito sighed softly at the teacher’s request. 

“I enjoy art, anime, and video games. And my favorite animals are dogs.” His brow furrowed slightly. He was started to grow visibly nervous. 

“I’m sure you’ll meet someone with shared interests, Mr. Komaeda! Have you gotten yourself moved into the dorms yet?” Now Komaeda was just getting annoyed. 

“No, I was wanting to this weekend, but some things came up, and then I woke up late this morning, so my parents will be bringing my things this afternoon. May I sit down now?”

The teacher chuckled, “You may. Have a seat next to Mr. Hinata back there.” He gestured calmly towards a brown haired boy towards the back of the class, who smiled politely at Nagito. Nagito sighed in relief, and made his way through the rows of desks to sit down. The teacher began his lesson, and Nagito immediately spaced out. He wasn’t big on school. Or much of anything for that matter.  
“Hey, you’re going to be my roommate, aren’t you?” Hajime whispered. Nagito glanced over. 

“Mm? I’m in room 11A.” 

“Yeah, that’s my room. My roommate transferred about a month or so ago, so I had the place to myself. But I don’t mind sharing. Just keep your shit on your side.” He gave Nagito a little grin. 

“...Mhm.” Nagito turned away, pretending to focus on the lesson. He was starting to regret wearing a hoodie. It was hot as hell in this particular classroom, but he stupidly made the choice to not wear a shirt underneath. That, and the fact talking to others for too long flustered him. Especially if they were a guy like Hajime; AKA, exactly his type. 

Throughout the day, Nagito just avoided others as best as possible. He spent his lunch period on his phone, avoiding others, and by the time school had ended, he was exhausted. His parents had just dumped his things in his shared room with Hajime, leaving him to put everything away himself. He groaned softly. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me...” He said aloud to himself. He saw Hajime go off with a few other students earlier, so he knew he wouldn’t be returning for a bit. He ripped off his hoodie, panting slightly in the process. He turned to look at himself in the mirror Hajime had propped against the wall. 

Nagito was quite a skinny and scarred man. He wasn’t necessarily the “ideal” body type. He assumed his breasts, and by extension binder, only made that worse for him. He frowned and looked away, focusing on putting away his clothing. He worked quickly, not wanting his new roommate to walk in and see his scarred up body and binder. He slipped into a t-shirt before long, and felt a bit more calm. It didn’t hide everything, but it was better than just him in his binder and pants. 

He was mostly unpacked when Hajime returned. The brunette startled slightly upon opening the door. 

“Oh, shit! I totally forgot I’d have the chance of my roommate scaring me again. Get everything all put away?” He asked as he set his bag down on his bed. Nagito shrugged. 

“I suppose.”

“You “suppose?” C’mon, you can always open up a bit more to me. We’re gonna be roommates, so I don’t think this attitude you’re having is really gonna work,” Hajime frowned slightly at Nagito. Not necessarily an angry frown, more of a mildly upset and disappointed one, “I get that you’re new and all, but you’re gonna scare off potential friends.”

“I don’t find friends necessary, but fine. I’ll take you up on your offer.” Nagito sat himself down on his new bed. It was...well, not comfortable, but not really uncomfortable. Just not all that great. Hajime sat down next to him, a bit too close for Nagito’s liking. He scooted away. 

“Alright, so, you said you like dogs? What’s your favorite breed?” Hajime asked. 

“Um...I guess any kind? I love all sorts of dogs. I’d be happy to see any breed.”

“Mm, ok, I see. So you said you like art? Are you an artist, or do you just like to see other’s art?”

“Bit of both. I’m just a hobbyist, so please don’t ask to see my drawings yet. Please.” His tone was sarcastically pleading at the end. Hajime chuckled. 

“Alright, alright, I won’t. Now, video games! What kind do you like? I have a couple consoles here, so if we have similar tastes you can borrow mine!” 

“Smash, Pokémon, Red Dead, pretty much all Resident Evil titles... uh... I suppose those are my main favorites.”

“Oh really? I’d love to play a few rounds of Smash with you sometime! Lastly, anime! What’s your favorite?”

“Just the typical. You know the ones.” 

“Right, right... so! Why don’t you tell me a bit more about yourself, you? As a person?”

Nagito tensed up slightly. He felt like he’d already revealed way more than he wanted to. He just wanted to finish out his senior year and leave everything he knew behind, but this boy just wasn’t letting him. He sighed. 

“Um, I’m 18? I think that’s enough information, before you start asking me my credit card information and blood type.” 

Hajime snickered and got up, taking his top off as he walked away, “Sorry if I went a little hard, you just seem like you need someone to talk to.”

“H-Hey, why are you getting naked?! There’s a bathroom right there!” Nagito was immediately flustered by his roommate’s action. He could see his muscles in his back, so subtle but so beautiful. 

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry! I’m so used to just getting undressed after class without having a roommate!” He quickly pulled his shirt back on. 

“It’s...fine. Just caught me off guard.” Nagito rolled onto his side and began to distract himself with his phone. He wasn’t quite sure if the whole “roommate” thing was going to work out; at least, not with Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter, sorry about that! I’m trying to get back into the whole writing thing after taking a long break.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a very slight mention of eating disorder recovery in this chapter!
> 
> Also, I’m so sorry for any spelling/grammar errors! I was so excited to get this chapter out for y’all, and didn’t exactly- proofread in depth-

Two

The night didn’t go well for Nagito.

After him and Hajime stayed up for a bit, just making small talk, Nagito wasn’t able to sleep. He just stared at the ceiling, listening to Hajime’s wall clock and trying desperately to fall asleep. The people in the dorm above theirs weren’t helping either; it was obvious they were having a video game tournament of some kind. Nagito was shocked the monitors hadn’t shut it down until well into the early morning hours. That, or they simply called it quits or passed out. And the few hours of sleep he got were filled with nightmares. All in all, a shitty night. 

He was awoken by a slight shove. 

“Hey, Nagito? C’mon, get up. They start serving breakfast at six, let’s go.” Hajime was clearly not showered or even dressed properly, but he was already eager to get going. Nagito groaned. 

“Starts...? What time is it?” 

“5:47. Come on, you can shower when we get back. You can pick if we eat there, here, or maybe outside? It’s supposed to be really nice out today.”

“Can you please let me sleep for a bit...?” 

Hajime shrugged, “I mean, I’ll ask if I can bring you yours. I’m not sure if they’ll trust me to do that, though,” He snickered, “I’ll be back in a bit.” And with that, he was gone, leaving Nagito in the dark. 

He hated the dark. He hated the feeling he got from it. It always felt like his bad luck would creep up on him. But, then again, it seemed his bad luck came the night before, when he was kept up to drown in his thoughts.

After about twenty minutes, Hajime arrived back with two meals. He grinned as he opened the door, bright hallway lights flooding in. 

“You’re in luck! They actually let me bring it to you,” He set the brown bag on Nagito’s bedside table, “Two pieces of toast, a chocolate muffin, and an apple. Oh, and a coffee! They take so much money from our parents, and can barely keep us full for the day.” He chuckled slightly, a small sigh escaping at the end. Nagito sat up and gently took the coffee from him. 

“Thank you.” He smiled softly. 

“Yeah, yeah, no problem! Threw in a couple sugar packets in the bag. Wasn’t sure if you liked it black or not, so I figured, I might as well throw some in.” He sat down on his own bed before opening his laptop and digging in to his meal. 

“I don’t mind either way, I’ll take it how it’s given to me.” He shrugged before taking a sip. It burned his tongue slightly. He huffed. There went his good luck. He set it on his bedside table before grabbing the bag. The food...quite frankly, didn’t look great, but he knew he’d have to eat something. He was rather proud of his progress he had been making over the few months prior. He started out with the toast, knowing it would get cold quickly. He frowned at the fact there was no butter packets in the bag, but he would live. He cringed down his toasted, plain bread before moving on to the apple. 

“So like, where did you go before Hope’s Peak?” Hajime suddenly asked, breaking their silence. Nagito jumped slightly. 

“Oh! Oh, just a public school a few towns away. It’s...really not a place that anyone would hear about from this area. Just sort of an underfunded mess.” He shrugged. 

“Oh...hm. Well! Are you liking it so far here?” Hajime asked. He’d taken his attention off his laptop completely, only focusing on his cup of orange juice and Nagito. 

“I haven’t had much experience here to say for sure. I don’t...hate it? So far?” He grabbed his coffee, not bothering to test it before taking a sip. He cringed slightly from the heat that rolled over his tongue, but it wasn’t unmanageable. 

“Hey, don’t burn yourself,” Hajime snickered, “I’m assuming you didn’t get any sleep last night? I should’ve warned you about that. The guys above us are in our class. I think I gave you their contact information? Their names are Gundham and Kazuichi. They have video game tournaments from time to time up there. Well, it’s usually just the two of them. Maybe a few other guys, if they can actually rope them in.”

“Is this like...an every night thing?”

“Nah, usually just an every other week type of thing. They usually play anyway, but it just seems to get a lot more rowdy sometimes. I really should’ve warned you.”

“It’s fine, Hajime, really.” He smiled softly. 

The conversation went dead for a bit before Hajime spoke again.

“Would you mind if I showered before you?” 

“Oh, no, that’s completely fine.” Nagito finally began to finish up his breakfast. It was...definitely not great. He knew he would DEFINITELY need to ask his parents about bringing him some quick breakfast meals. Hajime got up to grab his clothes before slipping into the bathroom. 

In the meantime, Nagito lazily checked his phone. He figured he might as well ATTEMPT to talk to some of the classmates Hajime linked him with. He figured his best bet was to talk to the guys above their dorm. No response. He also didn’t hear anything from above them, so he figured they were sleeping in. 

Minutes later, Hajime came out of the bathroom, lazily drying off his hair the rest of the way with his towel. Nagito admired the way his muscles popped slightly in the shirt he was wearing. Hajime glanced over at him.

“All yours. Just don’t take too long, we’ve got class in like...45 minute. I’ll walk with you when you’re ready.”

“O-Oh! Thank you...” Nagito quickly got up, grabbed his change of clothes, and slipped into the bathroom. He sighed in relief when he noticed he did, in fact, grab his binder. He began to undress, and glanced at the mirror. He sighed softly before getting in the shower. 

He showered and dressed quickly, running a comb through his hair briefly before leaving the bathroom. Hajime looked up at him. 

“Sweater again? It’s gonna get so warm out.”

“I have a shirt under it, don’t worry. I’ll take it off if I’m warm.” He smiled. Hajime shrugged. 

“I don’t get you, Komaeda. And I don’t mean that in a bad way. You’ve just got your own way of life. I like that.” He grinned. Nagito’s heart fluttered at the sight. 

“Th-Thank you...”

“Hey, you’re welcome. Why don’t we get going? Your phone was going off earlier, by the way.” Hajime got up to gather his things and get his shoes on. Nagito grabbed his phone, having gotten two texts.

“HEY!!! SORRY ABOUT THE NOISE!!! Shit got heated last night lol”

“I’d like to apologize for the noise last night. Souda’s a fucking dumbass”

Nagito snickered, “They said they’re sorry about the noise.”

“Oh, they actually apologized to you? They must really like you. They just tell me to suck a dick when I ask politely for them to wrap it up before like...ten,” Hajime rolled his eyes slightly, “C’mon, we’ll be late if we don’t get going.”

Nagito rushed to grab his bag and shoes before the two headed out. He stayed by his roommates side the whole walk to their class. He loved how confident he felt near him. He, for once, wanted to always be in the presence of someone. He loved Hajime’s energy. He truly felt safe and...happy.


End file.
